Getting Even With A Cheater
by tsg553
Summary: He cheats. She pissed. Revenge is a dish best served cold, so what does she do? She gets even. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, all i own is my plot lines not the characters involved...
1. Preview

**Hey peeps new story! tell me what you think This is just a teaser so if you want me to continue let me know! _____________________________________________________________________________________**

He did it. That FUCKING BASTARD! I wish I had seen it coming. But no, I'm just the pathetic (ex) girlfriend who got cheated on. I didn't even find out for myself. My best friends told me because they were at that party, that night i had been sick and HE had INSISTED that i stay home. now i know.... Now what to do? i loved him, i honestly did. but at least i can appreciate the irony.

He told me blondes weren't his type, that he likes intelligent girls who aren't slutty. Who can string a sentence together without saying like every fucking three seconds....

and who does he cheat on me with? the sluttiest stupidest girl with obsessive compulsive "like" disorder... Tanya.

Now my one question about the whole situation is

How do I get even?

____________________________________________________________________________________

**So readers my dilemma is, do i continue this story or delete it?**

**AND... How SHOULD Bella get back at him?**

**Peace. Love. Penguins.**

**-Tsg553**


	2. Another preview

**Hello my beautiful readers! Thank you for the patience!! Hope you like this chapter!**

"Bella!"

"What do you want Edward?"

"I want to apoligize-"

"Cut the shit Edward! I don't want to hear fake apoligys or claims that you regret it,-"

"Please! One chance"

* * *

I flashed back to the present. I knew there was no denying it, all I felt was anger. It surged through my veins like the blood it had replaced. Like a venom, stopping my heart until all I felt was a bloodlust. Perhaps not a bloodlust, but a lust for his pain. So he would feel, he would understand, he would know how it hurt when he pulled that shit. But how do you take when he has everything. How do cause pain without him finding it was you? Easy. You get inside. After all, his best friend is my brother. My brother's girlfriend is not only my best friend but his best friends Twin. And That best friend happened to be dating his sister aka my best friend. And everyone knows that boys side with their girls and that girls side with their own…. Huh… I guess I DO know where to start….


	3. An alternate use for a Volvo

**You wanted a chpter! You got a chapter! Due to a VERY wonderful reader/reviewer, Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale, I know it's not exactly crashing but hey it works! what of Edwards things must die? I know some but you know what you want! If you have any suggestions that I can add into my story plan please let me know!!! Okay see how you like this chapter! oh and btw updates will be more far spaced cuz i am startin school and homeworks a bitch!  
_______________________________Before he cheats- Carrie Underwood_________________________________________**

**BPOV**

The list was made the plan was set. What had to suffer and what could survive. Due to Emmett, i mean Bear, we all had code-names. He seemed to think it was nessesary but seriously what did he think would happen if we were caught? My Dad is the freakin Cheif of Police and when he found out what we were planning he gave me money for supplies! Besides me, Dad was the angerist about what had happened. Anyway our names are as follows-

Emmett- The Bear

Bella- Goose (Swan was way too obvious)

Alice- Squirrel

Rose- Cat

Jasper- Chameleon

All we had to do... Was wait for 6th period aka The assembly  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank god 6th was right after lunch!

God also has the credit that Charlie is in on it, but still...

At lunch we all sat at our table and Edward came strolling up with Tanya hangin on him like she didn't have her own set of legs. "Hey guys! I thought Tanya could sit with us today!"

I had the hardest time not screaming at him. i wanted to rip his heart to pieces!! _ALL in due time _I thought to myself

"Well dude," Emmett started, " I guess you thought wrong"

Edwards face fell, as if he had actually thought it would be okay for this to happen. i had to grabb the table to keep from wrecking that face of his.

"Well why not?" Edward asked. My knuckles cracked and turned white with how hard i had been gripping the table before now. I stood up and looked him in the best i could consider how he was taller.

"Funny, EDWARD. I don't remember you being stupid, but then i guess i don't remeber you having trash hanging off your arm all the time either" they both bristled when i said this.

" You bitch!" Tanya spat at me. Then i exploded.

"BITCH? I'm a bitch? well what does that make you? cause right now the term ' MOTHER-FUCKIN BOYFRIND STEALING COCK SUCKIN WHORE COMES TO MIND!" here i paused "but i guess thats open to interpretation, WHO IN THE CAFETERIA HERE AGREES WITH ME?"

Almost all the students stood up and Tanya looked shocked.

"And thats why I don't mind getting called a bitch, by the likes of you."

Tanya ran out the caferteria double doors crying, and while that happened Edward walked up to me and said "And That's why i chose Tanya"

"And thats why your friends chose ME!" i said smileing  
______________________________________________________________________________

Soon after i went to the nurse with a sick stomach, i didn't have one of course but it was all part of the plan.

"I really don't feel well" i told the nurse

"Would you like to go home dear?"

"I don't want to be home alone... and my friend gave me a ride here..."

"Why don't you have that nice boy Edward take you home- oh dear I'm sorry i forgot! i forgot!" I had burst into fake tears "Well who are your friends that you would like to keep you company? i can have them excused?" Only in a small town.....

"Ummm," i said choked up with fake sobs " Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale and my brother Emmett"

"Okay dear no problem i'll have them called to the office for you, they'll come here instead of the assembly ok? I'm headed there right now"

"O-Okay"

"Can you close up the office when you leave dear?"

"Of course... thank you" I mumbled weakly  
________________________________________________________________________________________

20 minutes later we were having the time of our lives.

Who knew all you need for the best of freind bonding moments was 3 baseball bats, 12 cans of spray paint, house-keys, a pocket-knife, 8 bottles of super-glue, a battery powered radio, a cd of one country song set to repeat over and over, and one Precious, Shiny Silver Volvo belonging to a cheating ex-boyfriend?

When we were finished the car was spray painted to have my name graffitti style all over the car, Key marked all along the sides, my name carved repetitivly in the interior, headlights and most of the car smashed with baseball bats, tires slashed so much that they could barely be called tires.

Not only that but we glued his car to the pavement and had the radio plugged in at full blast playing "Before he cheats" by Carrie Underwood overe and over.

We all hid beind bushes ready to book-it and head to my house wear we would be found eating ice-cream, me asleep with tear markes on my face with my friend surrounding me watching a dvd. Even if we didn't get home before Charlie he said he would cover us saying we had been.

I was wrong. I thought the best moment of my life was destroying his volvo but i was wrong. it was seeing his face when he saw that i destroyed it. It was like one of those mastercard commercials.

3 louisville sluggers- $100

12 cans of spray paint- $ 40

The look on his face- Priceless

________________________________________________________________________

**SOOO what do you think of my chapter? If you want any alternate POVs please let me know, who knows i may do a "story" of extra POVs, for example do you want a POV of Edward when he saw the Volvo, or how about a POV of what really happened that night at the party..... let me know! REVIEW!!!!**

**Peace. Love. Spray-paint**

**-Tsg553**


	4. 911 and an important AN

**Writer's block on most of storys so i need your help more than ever!!!!**

**What dso you want to happen in the storys?**

**If i'm posting this on the story that means i'm having writer's block!!**

**And i will be putting a poll on my page of new story ideas so i will have the first round go til**

**9/30 **

**(the day Cullen17's contest ends)**

**and that's of you guys sending me what story you want me to write**

**and then**

**i will do a second round of the top 20 story ideas**

**(if i even get that many)**

**and those will go on a poll**

**third round is the top three out of those**

**abd only one will win!!**

**Thanks so much!**

**and a side note**

**-**

**God **

**granted us the gift of life**

**and many lives were stolen **

**on this day eight years ago**

**so to those with family members**

**friends**

**true love**

**and **

**Children that grew up **

**and were living there own life**

**that passed away on this fateful day**

**Thank you**

**for the lives you saved**

**the lives you sacrificed**

**and **

**the nation you unified**

**God Bless America**

**Thank you for reading this**

**if you want to hear a song **

**that remembers those who died check out this link**

**.com/watch?v=ut2BGeiwW5w**

**Peace.**

**Love.**

**_America._**

Tsg553


	5. JuSt AnOtHeR PiAnO tO BuRn!

**Hope you like this next chapter... i LOT of thought (more than i'd like to admitt...) was put into this chapter! BTW Homerun On My Heart is a contestant in Cullen17's contest so plzzzzz plzzz with cullen and quilettes on top vote for me!**

**________________________picture to burn- taylor swift_____________________________________**

"Hey, you doing the talent show Bella?"

"I don't know Alice....."

"Bella..."

"I just kidding Alice! Of course I am!!!"

"Yah!"

i laughed at my friends exuberance! i think the best thing was that i was over Edward- okay that's the biggest lie ever told!

I do miss him... but I'm SOOOO not done with making him pay!

"Bella... Bella? you have that creepy evil look on your face again"

i snapped out of it.

"Sorry thinking about how Edward has to pay"

"Got it!" it's amazing how he's her brother but she took my side... but then i guess it's not such a big deal since Esme and Carlisle did to....

"The looks back.."

"Sorry Alice!'

I just need something to say exactlky how i feel... but then it all slammed together.

"Bella that's the third time today your starting to scare me"

"I've got it!"

"What now your babbling? got what?"

How to make Edward pay!" _again_ i thought to myself

______________________________________________________

Thank god for the talent show.... singing my last outlet for blowing of steam (besides demolishing volvo's and there weren't exactly many to spare)

The music started and it was time to sing, swaying my head.

_State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself _(eyeroll)_  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine  
I'll tell mine  
You're gay, _(gasp from the crowd)_  
And by the way,_

I hate that stupid shiny volvo that,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lyin  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends

(Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie started laughing! they knew i meant his new crowd of Mike Tyler and Eric, all of whom were jumping through hoops asking me out much to Edwards disdain)_  
_

_And if you come around saying' sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be _

(i faked aiming and firing n imaginary shotgun at Edward, shortly followed by my dad yelling "DAMN STRAIGHT!"

'Cause I hate that stupid shiny volvo that,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lyin, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

(As i was singing the past chorus my friends started making their way toward the stage)

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

(I didn't even know they had planned this but it was awesome! As soon as bad for your health left my lips, Emmett and Jasper who were on either side of me brandished rusty old shovels and the girls by their guys brandished lighters which they lit simutaniously) 

'Cause I hate that stupid shiny volvo that,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at liein, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,

I really, really hate that stupid shiny volvo that,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lyin, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another piano to burn  
Baby burn

Edward's eyes widened and he took of running for the parking lot.... god i love my friends.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

NO NO NO! Sitting in the parking lot engulfed with flames was my piano

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay who caught that in the lyrics?**

**SO.... Que Pasta? what do you think?**

**Peace Pickles Papperazzi**

**Tsg553**

**p.s. VOTE FOR HOMERUN ON MY HEART! PLZZZZ!**

**Oh and btw new poll on what should happen in the next chapter... vote or no chapter gets posted....... cuz im evil that way _**


	6. Sorry

**hey you guys!! please dont be mad!!!**

**no i have not forgot about fanfiction**

**no, im not refusing to post cuz i didnt win cullen17's contest**

**high school a bitch**

**an AWESOME AMAZING FUN BITCH**

**but still.....**

**a bitch**

**i DO plan on updating within the next week or so....**

**luv you guys!**

**didn't forget about you..**

**hope you didnt forget 'bout me**

**P.S. if you want a sneak peek b4 full chaps are up you'll review to this post**

**with the title of the story you want a peek to...**

**tee hee**

**Tsg553**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I've found the best thing about the end of a relationship is seeing the other persons face when they see you with you're arm wrapped around someone else. I have only one thing against that person........._

_You never heard my story Bella...._

_How can you judge me for what happened?_

**_BPOV_**

_I think the best thing about the end of a relationship is seeing their face when they see you with someone elses arms wrapped around you. Going on consectutive dates with Tyler, Mike, and Eric. was getting tiring...... i think the best thing was the first day when Mike drove me to school. No amount of brain-washing pain could make me forget the look on his face... that ubsurd combination of anger confusion repulsion and (gulp) pain was hilarious. but nothing can take the place of his arm STOP IT BELLA! YOU ARE SOOO NOT GOING THERE! i wish there was something i could do to make him relized wat he's done... oh yea... i destroyed his volvo and piano and nobody (okay everybody) suspects me.._

_What should i destroy next?_

**_____________________________**

**_good question bella! what should she destroy next? i want a minimum of 10 reviews for an update... kay?_**

**_PICKLES!!!!_**

**_Tsg553_**


End file.
